A Love That Isn't There
by Goddess Isa
Summary: When the world of love is in disarray, we call on a DJ named Spike to save the day


TITLE: A Love That Isn't There  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: When the world of love is in disarray, we call on a DJ named Spike to save the day g  
SPOILER: S4 & ANGEL rumours  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: They belong to Joss, but he lets me play whenever I want. The minions mentioned belong to Spike and I'm not responsible for what he does to them g 'You Wanted More' is kick ass and from the American Pie soundtrack   
  
  
  
The Bronze was dark, full of kids as usual. DJ Spike sat in his booth, spinning his tunes while his minions Brianna and Bernadette danced around for him in the black light of the nightclub. She smirked at the girls in their white blouses and plaid skirts. He wondered if they'd copy Booby Spears' other video personas to impress him. He figured he'd find out eventually.   
  
He looked down at the club, full of people, mostly teens, some adults. The tables were empty except for one. A couple, both dressed entirely in black, sat there, shifting and avoiding eye contact with each other. It dawned on him what was up and he prepared to play them a song.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
How am I gonna tell Cordelia I'm not interested?   
  
I mean, I don't wanna hurt her feelings or anything, but I love Buffy. Always have, always will. Nothing can change that.   
  
Cordelia's great, as a friend, but nothing more.   
  
I hate to break her heart. This is gonna be hard on her.   
  
But will it be harder on her or me?   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Angel looks sort of nervous tonight. I wonder if he's planning on asking me out.   
  
God I hope not. 'Cause I'd have to tell him no, and there'd be that odd moment when I have to tell him *why* I told him no and I like Angel too much to tell him what I usually tell guys. Besides, the old excuse won't work on Angel anyways, I haven't been to bed with him.   
  
Hmmm. Maybe I could tell him it's 'cause I figure he's bad in bed?   
  
I heard he's bad in bed? Nah, he'd never believe that Buffy would tell me that and he knows I know Faith didn't get to screw him, no matter how badly she wanted to.   
  
Shit, this is gonna be hard.   
  
Why couldn't he be in love with Willow??   
  
  
*****   
  
  
DJ Spike was onto them. He knew what they wanted. Like the couple in the back, leaning against the wall, talking and drinking their coffee like a couple on a miserable first date (they were actually on a miserable seventh date), he knew what it would take to make all right in his world.   
  
He leaned into his microphone carefully before starting the song up. "This is for all of you who know where you are and where you really wanna be."   
  
Cordy gave Angel a weak smile. "Maybe we should dance."  
  
"Uh, sure." he'd never danced with anyone who wasn't Buffy. Not the way kids danced today, at least. He stood up and followed her to the center of the dance floor, loosely putting his arms around her waist as she swayed to the music and closed her eyes.   
  
--Please don't let her be thinking of me,-- he thought.   
  
--Please don't let him try to kiss me,-- she thought.   
  
  
//Love is tragic  
  
Love is bold  
  
You will always do what you are told   
  
Love is hard  
  
Love is strong  
  
Love is never saying you were wrong    
  
I don't know where I got bitter  
  
But love is surely better when it's gone   
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could give  
  
More than I could handle  
  
And a life that I can't live  
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could bear  
  
More than I could offer  
  
And a love that isn't there   
  
Love is colour  
  
Love is loud  
  
Love is never saying you're too proud   
  
Love is trusting  
  
Love is honest  
  
Love is not a hand that holds you down    
  
I don't know where I got bitter  
  
But love is surely better when it's gone   
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could give  
  
More than I could handle  
  
And a life that I can't live  
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could bear  
  
More than I could offer  
  
And a love that isn't there   
  
I gotta pick me up  
  
When I come down  
  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground    
  
I don't know where I got bitter  
  
But love is surely better when it's gone   
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could give  
  
More than I could handle  
  
And a life that I can't live  
  
You wanted more  
  
More than I could bear  
  
More than I could offer  
  
And a love that isn't there\\   
  
  
By the end of the song, Buffy was dancing with Angel. Her head rested on his chest as she whispered pleads for him to never leave her again.   
  
Xander was in the parking lot fighting with Cordelia. He knew that as soon as she shut up, he'd kiss her.   
  
She knew that he was waiting for it and that was why she kept yelling at him for no reason.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"You're bad," Bernadette told him.   
  
"You're playing with fire," Brianna added. "Yet, you don't seem to wanna play with *us*."   
  
"Speak for yourself," Bernadette shot back.   
  
He looked from one girl to the other. It was a good thing he had the next day off, he would be up all night coming between their cat fights.  



End file.
